rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
MenheRafflesia
MenheRafflesia (メンヘラフレシア Menherafureshia) is a game created by Charon. Plot The story focuses on a boy called Itarou. Where he meets five girls, who each have a surname after a type of flower and tries to make their dreams become true. Matsuri Jasmine Itarou talks with his friend Yukimaru about having a type for energetic girls. His cheerful classmate Matsuri overhears this and decides to start going out with him. However, as days pass, it’s hinted Matsuri is not the bright and lively girl she seems to be.... Mihomi Hydrangea Itarou is walking home alone until he encounters Mihomi, whom he considers an annoying stalker and acts like a “little sister type”. She confesses her feelings for him and he accepts. As he begins knowing more about her, he realizes she has problems at home and has abusive parents.... Ayume Daffodil Itarou goes to his favorite bar to see Ayume, who’s a famous actress and a regular from the bar as well. Surprisingly, she takes an interest in him and they begin seeing each other. What are her intentions? Moeko Ivy Itarou is working at a factory where he meets his gloomy coworker Moeko. She invites him on a date, but he rejects her, as he thinks she’s plain and awkward. On the way home he sees a beautiful girl in a gothic lolita dress named Kurara and he becomes attracted to her. The girl is obviously Moeko in disguise and she becomes conflicted with Itarou mistreating her but loving her alter-ego.... Nenene Anemone Itarou meets Nenene, a rich woman who had lost a valuable ring. He becomes entranced by her elegance and Nenene treats him as thanks for finding the ring. However, he believes he's not suited for her due to being poor and she's in an arranged marriage. Will she follow her heart? Endings Depending on which route you choose, you'll have very different endings. No matter what, the player will see how unraveled they were from the beginning. 'Matsuri Jasmine' Endings Matsuri irrupts at Itarou’s house and kidnaps him. She reveals she’s been in love with him for a long time and has been stalking him too, to the point of seeing him bathing or masturbating to her, which she finds endearing. As she confesses her love for him, Itarou has the choice to accept her or reject her. * Bad End: A Terribly Cruel and Irrational World ** If Itarou rejects her, she starts beating herself to a pulp while fantasizing it’s Itarou that does it to her and enjoys it. Saddened that Itarou doesn’t feel the same for her, she starts mutilating herself until she dies of blood loss. Itarou cries and mourns for Matsuri, realizing she never really knew her. * Happy End: A Thing Without Form ** If Itarou accepts her, Matsuri kisses Itarou. She then requests Itarou to hug her, which fills her with joy. She confesses that she’s not the bright and energetic girl she seemed to be (and it’s implied she was acting this way just to get Itarou’s attention) and that she’s actually full of self-hatred and suicidal thoughts. Matsuri then requests Itarou to kill her, as she believes that the biggest form of happiness is to be “broken by the one you love”. Itarou complies and chokes her to death. She dies with a genuine smile on her face. ** The game then cuts to a flashback from Matsuri’s past. Apparently she had those suicidal thoughts for a long time, but she patiently waited to find the right person who’ll grant her death. She also hated her reputation of being the “lively girl” and resented when people praised her for it. As she fades into a garden of flowers, she thanks Itarou for granting her wish. 'Mihomi Hydrangea' Endings Mihomi starts getting more possessive and jealous, to the point she murders Yukimaru, Itarou’s best friend. At night she has a nightmare of her past, being abused by her stepfather, who mistreats her for being the child of her mother’s first marriage. This causes her to snap. The next day, Itarou wakes up to a breakfast prepared by Mihomi and a farewell note. Having a bad feeling about it, he rushes to find her. Itarou has the option to give up on the search or continue. * Bad End: Showtime ** If Itarou gives up, he returns home to see another note from Mihomi. She confesses that she murdered Yukimaru out of jealousy and that she won’t see him again. At night, he hears the strange whisperings he’s been hearing since he started dating Mihomi and wakes up. Turns out the whispers were Mihomi saying that he has nobody in the world but her and she’s all he needs. She then sets his house on fire, laughing maniacally. * Happy End: A Rainy Day Event ** If Itarou chooses to continue, he finds Mihomi alone in the bridge. She confesses that she wants to die and says that she’s aware that Itarou knew of the abuse at her house and resents him for never helping her. She then jumps from the bridge. As he looks in shock, someone pushes him from the bridge as well. Itarou spends his last moments trying in vain to reach Mihomi’s corpse. ** The game then cuts to a flashback from Mihomi’s past. She was scared of facing her stepfather’s abuse, so she didn’t want to return home and was considering jumping from the bridge. Noticing what she wanted to do, Itarou holds her hand and takes her somewhere else. From that day, she fell in love with him. 'Ayume Daffodil' Endings Ayume suddenly stops coming to the bar, leaving Itarou disheartened. Days later he finds her in the streets, looking like she had been crying. He comforts her and takes her to a hotel. While Ayume is in the bathroom, he expresses curiosity in checking what’s inside her bag. * Bad End: The Daffodil Stained With Fresh Blood ** If Itarou decides to peek, he finds a bloody knife inside. Ayume appears behind him, revealing that she’s a murderer and kills Itarou to protect her secret, all the while mocking him for being “just a kid” and that they could had some "adult fun" if not for his curiosity. * Happy End: Flower of Conceit ** If Itarou decides not to look, Ayume leaves the bathroom and proceeds to have some “adult fun” with Itarou. They start making out passionately until she decides to take things to the next level and ties up Itarou to the bed. Then she brings out a scalpel and starts cutting him up, revealing herself to be a killer that murders people for pleasure. As Itarou screams in pain and confusion, Ayume tells him it’s his fault that things ended up that way, since he only sought her for her beauty without really knowing anything about her. ** The game then cuts to a flashback from Ayume’s past. She was just an average girl with average parents and an average life. Then one day after returning from school, she sees that all her family has been murdered. Since then she took a penchant for killing. 'Moeko Ivy' Endings Moeko becomes more and more conflicted about her identity, as Itarou loves her alter-ego Kurara but mistreats her at work for being plain and socially awkward. One day she decides to confess to him about who she really is. Itarou has the choice to reject her or accept her. * Bad End: Moeko and Itarou's Lovey-Dovey 365 Days ** If Itarou rejects her, Moeko snaps, as she realizes Itarou only loved her alter-ego for her beauty. She takes out a diary (titled "Moeko and Itarou's Lovey-Dovey 365 Days") and reveals that she had been in love with Itarou for a long time and even wrote off delusions about going out and eventually marrying him. He pushes her in disgusts and goes home. At night he can’t sleep and feels a strange presence near him, but refuses to open his eyes. Days later the coworkers talk about how Moeko and Itarou committed a double suicide by hanging themselves. In reality, Moeko (in her Kurara costume) went to Itarou’s house and murdered him, committing suicide afterwards. * Happy End: The Birth of a Savior ** If Itarou accepts her, Moeko is happy and changes back to her Kurara costume. Then she tells him that she’s out on a mission to save the world and they must jump from the window to accomplish it. They happily jump from the window together, holding hands. ** The game then cuts to Moeko reminiscing. She thanks Itarou (now a corpse) for being there for her and is happy that they completed their mission. It’s implied they actually jumped off from the window to their deaths and Moeko is caught in one of her delusions again. Nenene Anemone' Endings Nenene is forced to stop seeing Itarou in order to continue her arranged marriage. However, days later she sees Itarou once last time and tries to convince him to elope with her away from her controlling father’s reach. * Bad End: Awakening ** If Itarou accepts, Nenene embraces him. She confesses that she murdered the upperclassmen who assaulted him in their second meeting. While at first, she did it for Itarou’s sake, in the end, she really ended up enjoying murder. Admitting that she’s become addicted to killing, she stabs Itarou. * Happy End: Anemone ** If Itarou refuses, Nenene tells him that she felt resigned to her fate after her mother’s death, but Itarou’s presence brought her joy and hope. She bids him farewell and commits suicide by shooting herself in the head. ** The game then cuts to a flashback from Nenene's past. She has a talk with her mother about anemones and how she hopes they’ll continue to stay together. Back to the present, Nenene bleeds to death from the gunshot. She muses that she’ll meet her mother soon and cries. Flowerbed The player gets the piece of a password after completing each ending. After typing the word "kazenooto" ("sound of the wind" in Japanese), the True Ending is unlocked. * True End: The Rafflesia of This Mortal Life Itarou wakes up in a flower field, where he's greeted by a girl named Misato, who tells him that he planted the flowers and they represent each girl he met in the story. The story ends up with the message that even if the world is a cruel and horrible place, we must appreciate the good things of life, plant our roots in the ground and grow up into beautiful yet imperfect flowers. Matsuri, Mihomi, Ayume, Moeko and Nenene appear holding hands in the flower field. Trivia * The game's title is a portmanteau of menhera (a Japanese slang term for the mentally ill) and rafflesia (a type of flower). * Misato, the green haired girl from the epilogue, is the protagonist of Paranoia, another game by Charon. * The game seems to happen some time before the events of Mikoto Nikki and Full Bokko Youchien, as Itarou is stated to be friends with Yukimaru, Mikoto’s deceased boyfriend. * Ayume castrates Itarou in her Happy End and even breaks the 4th wall about the situation, just like Honoka in Yanderella. * In the original Japanese version, Matsuri Jasmine is named Matsuri Matsurika (まつり マツリカ). That's because her name is a pun of "Matsurika" (Jasmine in Japanese). * It has a spinoff called Mihomi Dream. It's focused on Mihomi and it reveals more things about her background, such as the fact she had an older brother (whom she called "onii-chan", like she does with Itarou). * It has another spinoff called Nenene Noble, focused on Nenene's past. Category:Games by Charon Category:Eastern Games Category:Romance Category:Drama Category:Horror Category:Released in 2017 Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Mature Content Projects